Matt Hardy
Cameron, North Carolina | music = "Subdivisions" by Rush | affiliation = Team Triple H, Jeff Hardy | alignment = Neutral | wrestling_style = High-flying | finisher = Twist of Fate | winpct=50 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= WWE Championship (2 times) WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) Royal Rumble Winner (2006, 2012) | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF }} Matthew Moore Hardy (born September 23, 1974) is an American professional wrestler currently contracted to WWE's Raw brand. Before signing with WWE, Hardy, with his brother Jeff, founded a wrestling organization called Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). While there, Hardy held many championships including the Heavyweight and Tag Team Championship, which he held with Jeff. The promotion folded in October 1999 when they signed contracts with WWE. The Hardys gained notoriety in WWE's tag team division due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. Hardy is a two-time World Champion having held the WWE Championship on two occasions. He is also a former WWE Tag Team Champion with AJ Styles. Hardy also held the WWE Intercontinental Championship once. Hardy was also the winner of both the 2006 and 2012 Royal Rumble, making him only one of two people (CM Punk being the other) to win two Royal Rumbles. Early life Son to Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy, he is the older brother of Jeff Hardy. Their mother died of brain cancer in 1986. Hardy played baseball as a child and throughout high school, but had stopped by his senior year. He also played football, either as a linebacker or a defensive end. Hardy was a good student at Union Pines High School in North Carolina, and was a nominee for the "Morehead Award", a scholarship to any university in North Carolina. Hardy attended University of North Carolina at Charlotte, where he majored in engineering; however, after a year he dropped out due to his father being ill. He then attended Sandhills Community College in Pinehurst to gain his associate's degree.' Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006–present) Personal life Hardy is good friends with Marty Garner, Shannon Moore and Gregory "Shane" Helms. Hardy was previously in a relationship with former WWE Diva Amy Dumas, known by the ring name "Lita". It's currently rumored that Hardy has rekindled a romance with WWE Diva Ashley Massaro after previously dating her in 2007. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Twist of Fate'', sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder **''White Light Experience'' (Double underhook with bodyscissors) *'Signature moves' **Corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog **Corner powerbomb **Diving clothesline, with theatrics **Diving elbow drop, sometimes to the back of a bent-over or kneeling opponent's head, with theatrics **Diving leg drop, with theatrics **Forearm smash **Inverted DDT **Moonsault **Northern Lights suplex **''Ricochet'' (Belly to back suplex lift transitioned into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection) **Russian legsweep **''Side Effect'' (Wrist–lock sitout side slam) **''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) *'Entrance themes' **"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet **'"Subdivisions"' by Rush (2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Championship (3 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AJ Styles **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) **Royal Rumble (2006, 2012) External links